The Great War
The Great War is a ongoing conflict in EMC, successor to the Kerala War and the bloodiest conflict ever to have existed, even more than the Kerala War by the new trench, gas, and end crystal warfare. Starting The Treaty of Tokyo did not satisfy most of the participants. It tried to revert everything back to ''status quo antebellum ''even though the Kerala War changed so much that just returning to the status quo would be impossible. Seaterrica, which didn't exist before the war, was also not invited to the treaty and Japan continued their attacks on them. Due to this factor the Central Powers as part of the alliance had to come help Seaterrica, and with the Axis powers staying united and supporting their ally Japan, the Treaty of Tokyo basically invalidate very quickly. In effect the Treaty of Tokyo did nothing; Japan and Seaterrica continued to battle it out, Lantau, which split right at the end of the Kerala war, reunited, Spain had tensions between Zqppy and NSaurio (and later Puplo_Pol) which ended when Puplo gained control. The Axis powers stayed firm and allied even with MineHero's temp ban. The Great War started officially on July 10th, 2018, after the Central Powers defended Italy, who had attacked Berlin without reason. Germany declared war on Italy first, followed by the rest of the Axis. Seaterrica and Earthera also joined the war against the Axis, sending out soldiers and gear to aid Italy. The war officially started at the Battle of Turin. Battles and Events: July 10th, 2018: The Battle of Turin The Battle of Turin happened between the Axis and mostly Italian forces. There was around 7 Central troops fighting an unknown number of Axis troops. The victor, as of now, is unknown. July 12th, 2018: The Siege of Castilian Commune and the Entering of the MESA Republic The Siege of Castilian Commune happened in Spain at the town of Castilian_Commune. 2 Spanish troops led by Pulpo_Pol and Japanese soldier led by Brooklyn_Tony198 attacked the Central Powers combatants, which consisted of Magenent, RiderTOP, IanSpace71, and Naakha. IanSpace71, Naakha, RiderTOP, and one other combatant was killed by Axis forces, while the Central Powers killed Brooklyn_Tony198 and a Japanese soldier. Before this, Magenent had abided by the treaty he signed after the Kerala War. His involvement came after Germany/Austria colonized Lantaun Land and Lantau declared war. This officially entered the MESA Republic into the war on the side of the Central Powers. All Central Powers retreated after the Axis kept up it's attack, leaving only the Italian Naakha to fight them. Naakha later retreated, leading to an Axis victory of 3-2. (Central deaths - Axis deaths) Battle of Moscow Battleday 1 Battleday 2 Battleday 3 Battleday 4 Battleday 5 Battleday 5 was the biggest wave. the wave was fought between the Spanish Army and the White Army vs duchy of Moscowian peasants and italy. The Fight The fight started when the Duchy of Moscow members attacked Moskva which lead Sweharry to respond. Sweharry killed 3 peasants. The Duchy of Moscow Members responded with calling help from Italy. xWaazes decided to move the Russian forces close into the Moscowian wall and the Italians decided to retaliate. This resulted in the Russian forces getting into the town. Then the Italians decided to return to the battle and continued to fight. Eventually the Italians drove out the people of Moskva. Ending A peace treaty has not officially been signed but as Terra Nova was announced both sides lost interest in the conflict and the war has been put in a stale mateCategory:Wars